User talk:Gatall91
Sandbox and Artwork Greetings Gatall91, I took the liberty of adding a Sandbox page under your Profile tab on your user page. Here, you can post articles and utilize this page as a rough draft for your new articles. Then you can cut-and-paste the info when your ready to publish them and share them with the community. Also, if you'd like some artwork for any of your articles you can request it from myself, my brother Achilles Prime. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 21:13, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Default Editor Before I forget: One last thing before you begin adding new articles..Here's another important step ALL our new wiki users should make a priority for ease of use, when editing their articles: Changing Default Editor First things first. Before beginning, please ensure that you change your default editor mode from Visual Editor to Source Editor. This will make it easier for you to do the necessary coding, in order for your links, images and templates to appear the way they were intended. Steps to Changing your Editor 1. On the top right of the page, you should see the pic of your avatar, located to the right of the Search feature. Next to that circle, you'll notice an arrow icon. If you hover your mouse over the arrow, a drop-down menu appears. Left-click 'My Preferences'. 2. A separate page loads up that shows your user account's personal preferences. You'll notice several tabs on top, with various topics such as: My Info, Email, Editing, Under the Hood & Facebook Connect 3. Left-click Editing. 4. A separate page opens. At the very top you'll see Editing Experience. Underneath that, you should see Preferred Editor. 5. In the white box, it will say Visual Editor, which is the default editor. Click on the little arrow to the right, and a drop-down menu appears. Left-click Source Editor. 6. When you are done, be sure to drop down to the bottom left of the page and click on the Save button. Now when you select the Edit button on a page, it will automatically go into Source Editor mode. 7. You're done! Happy editing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 21:15, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Recent Article Gatall91, Real quick, before I forget..please take a look of your recent article, the Obsidian Suns that you posted today. I want you to look at the changes I made to your article. You'll notice I made a few changes and added some additional subject, categories and infobox that you were missing. I would also highly suggest that you read over the rules! These rules are clearly posted in the Help tab at the top of every page. Pay special attention to the following policies: *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:How_to_Post_an_Article WH40K Homebew Wiki: How to Post an Article] *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Article_Quality_Policy WH40K Homebrew Wiki: Article Quality Policy] *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Article_Ownership_Policy WH40K Homebrew Wiki: Article Ownership Policy] Please read through the above links...absorb the information and comply with the policies and procedures we use here on the WH40K Wiki. Thus far, you've shown me that you lack the inability to follow even simply instructions. We have rules and policies for a reason..as we hold our contributors to a higher standard than some other wikis. Please adhere to the rules. Failure in the future, could result in a temporary suspension of your account. Further rulebreaking could result in further action being taken against your account. Thank you for your understanding and your compliance. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 21:22, October 6, 2018 (UTC)